


That Place Where I See You

by aionimica



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Apostates (Dragon Age), Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fade Dreaming, Templars (Dragon Age), apostate rey, templar kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: A templar didn’t seek out magic. A templar didn’t seek out heresy -- and yet he sought her.A Dragon Age AU featuring templar!Kylo/apostate mage!Rey





	That Place Where I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/gifts).



  
  
He wasn’t sure who she was. He had never seen her before -- not in the streets or along the roads. She wasn’t one of the ones he was sent to hunt -- he would have recognized her immediately from the commissions. 

She was different, her signature different from any he’d seen before. And yet she found him standing there, naked, without armor in a barren plain with a blue sky and a corn sun above them. 

Brown hair was done in half buns, though the wind whipped loose strands around her face. She was dressed in rags the color of sand and a heavy satchel weighed across her shoulder. But it was the long, lean staff that she leaned against that drew his attention from the face that watched him with morbid curiosity. 

“What is this?” His voice was distorted, bouncing across unseen walls, echoing away from his throat. It barely sounded like him. 

She blinked at him. “You don’t know?”

“Do you?” His own heavy black hair fell in his eyes; grimacing, he pushed it away. He felt dizzyingly light without his armor, without his sword. His hand went to his waist where it should be, but found nothing. The wind tossed around him, toying with him like a delicate plaything, trying to decide what to do. 

These are my dreams,” she said. 

The wind stopped and the world fell into silence. Her staff. Dreams. A mage. The Fade. An apostate... And he dreamed of the fade, he dreamed of magic he dreamed, he dreamed, he dreamed--

“Templars don’t dream of magic,” he said violently, reaching for a brand that didn’t exist, a smite that would never come in a world of hers. .

“Apparently, you do.” She cocked her head as he stared at his lack of power dumbly and took a step closer. A daring mage who saw a templar brought to his knees. Her soft voice rang in his ears, never to be forgotten. “I wonder what that makes you.”

~

  
A templar didn’t seek out magic. A templar didn’t seek out heresy -- and yet he sought her. He found his lyrium drying up as he took it each night to ease his fall to sleep, hoping he’d fall into her dreams.

The lyrium waited, never letting him go. He felt the magic growing in his veins in a way that unsettled his skin and resting like it belonged there. A growing power, warm and comforting and tingling with the desire to explode. 

A templar shouldn’t dream of the Fade. A templar shouldn’t seek out an apostate in his dreams. But as he pulled the blankets over him and doused the light, he closed his eyes and thought of her. The lyrium was bitter on his tongue, but he drank it anyways and looked forward to the nights where he’d see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift and written as a one shot, but i love it so much i might come back to it one day <3
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
